A Black and Yellow Sunflower
by RabidOtakuGirl
Summary: The cry out to 1 child who have faced so much with his best friend. YA khochu umeretʹ ... A cry of a child who couldn't stand if he left him. Wǒ xiǎng sǐ... LAME SUMMARY IS LAME I THINK
1. Cold

**Privet! I'm a really depressing yet insanely happy and psycho person, so THIS was born. Uh, there might/will be mild to severe child abuse on Russia's part, Russia might even kill his dad, Oh, Ukraine and Belarus do not exist. And possibly only minor to none on China's part. Uh, they're tiny at the time, so like, their 11. Anyway, Russia wears his normal outfit, but it fits in just as though he was huge, so it fits him perfectly, same with China, except China wears for a jacket, he wears a blood red jacket with his flag.**

**Disclaimer. DANGIT THIS IS FANFICTION, NONE OF US OWN THIS. READ**

"It's so cold Ivan aru." China said, looking out from how far they had camped from Russia's house. It was cold and dark, China wanted to go in, but, Russia's father was drinking and smoking pretty heavily from his day at work. He was swearing currently "DAMMIT, I SHOULD'VE NEVER HAD A FREAKING KID HELL!" plus, there was an odd looking woman, who wore tight clothing and had holes in her clothes in weird places. But that was a couple hours ago.

"I don't want to go back Yao, I hate him, I hate him so much, I want to die when I'm next to him, that's why I always want to come over to your house da?" Russia explained, the wind was blowing fiercely, the two huddled together for warmth, but it didn't help, Yao was terrified. Ivan looked inside the house from the top of the snow for they built a while back and were huddling in.

"Alright, I think he's passed out." Ivan said, looking down at China who crawled out of the fort.. The two quietly walked inside the house, not making a sound. Russia's dad was passed out on the floor, things were torn off the shelves, pictures were torn, it was a wreck. And Russia's dad would beat him for it.

"Yao. Do you have your stuff?" Russia asked quietly, dropping his snow gear before he walked up the stairs, China did the same.

"Shì (Yes), I put it up there earlier aru." China whispered back, walking slowly up the stairs as Russia was.

"Da. Good. You can stay as long as you want okay? It's not like my, or your father cares…" Russia mumbled when they got to his room, he shut the door just in case his father wakes up. They both sat and looked at each other with deprived, melancholy, agony filled eyes.

It was about 12, both of them were wide awake, laying in separate beds, but they didn't talk. Russia had always been there for China and China was always there for Russia, they didn't need to talk, they knew what was wrong.

"YA khochu umeret'."

"Wo xiang si."

**END CHAPTER**

**Well, whaddya think? Uh, I wont update for a while 'cause I am working on Reversal. And other stories, please PLEASE review da? I also can't take myself seriously because I am listening to Hetalia Gay Bar. XDD I might change the rating to M instead of T, but oh well, SERIOUSLY REVIEW. Uvidimsya pozzhe!**


	2. Run

**Priviet! Uh, I really like where this is going so, I'm gonna update, I think that this is SUPER fun to write, x3 READ**

Russia woke up to his father's punch, it broke skin and made Russia bang into the head of his bed. "DAMMIT IVAN! I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP YOU BASTARD LITTLE DEMON!" His father screamed, China was begging him to stop. Russia wiped some of the blood from his mouth, a evil look in his eyes. "Eto vasha vina vy neznachitel'nyi? syn kolotushkoi.(It's your fault you insignificant son-beater)"

"STOP IT STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" China yelled, sleep in his eyes, he instantly shot up from his back and trying to hold back Russia's father from hurting him further. Russia's father shook him off, making him hit a wall, knocking him out. Russia smacked his father, pushing him back, Russia grabbed China and ran out, ran out of the house, never looking back. He carried China for a long way, he heard his father screaming out incomprehensible things. Once did Russia found some shelter, he set China down and tried to build a fire. Russia had a small one going quickly, gathering some small twigs from the small cave he found, and that they were staying in, he gathered them up with some brush at lit a spark with a lighter that he kept with him thank God. Russia was starting to worry about China, he shouldn't be passed out for this long. He lightly shook him.

"Yao..Yao-Yao! Please wake up!" Russia murmured. Some of China's brown hair flopped down on his pale face, Russia tucked the unruly hair behind China's ear, waiting for a response.

"Ng..Ivan…" China mumbled, he tasted the metallic taste of blood in the back of his mouth..

"Aaha! Yao~! You are alive~! I thought that bastard killed you!" A tear escaped a corner of Russia's eye as he slipped his arms around China's waist and hugged him lightly, afraid to hurt him, more so than he is now. The wind blew fiercely outside, temperatures reaching the single digits. It was about 12 now, the bright full moon shone dimly to their surroundings. They had enough fire to last them through the night, and as soon as the dawn comes, they'll go to China's, which is somewhat better. It's warmer and China's father doesn't beat him as often as Russia's father, but at this point, they huddled for warmth together and tried to sleep as best as they possibly could

**End chapter.**

**I feel so sadistic right now. I LOVE BEING ALL CREEPY AND SCARY! Kolkolkolkol~ Ufu~ I'm gonna go torture some people. Dunno how, BUT SOMEHOW! Review or I will come and slit people's throats. -w-**


	3. Drive

**Privet! I am really in a bad mood right now so now is a good time to bust out another chapter because being somewhat sad helps. Oh, and I sadly, have cut and my friend is a cutter, which sucks balls. NOT THAT I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THEM AT ALL! XDDD READ**

"I-Ivan.." China whispered, shaking heavily from the cold. Ivan didn't wake up, China thought he froze to death, a small tear escaped, China pulled up the heavy coat he always wore to check for a pulse, he found medium sized cuts on the underside of Russia's arms. China knew that he cut, China was a cutter himself, and he could now tell Ivan just cut himself 2 days ago. Russia woke up, grabbing China's wrist, thinking it was his father, he clenched it tightly and almost broke it.

"AIYAAH! Ivan-STOP!" China cried out. Russia stopped what he was doing immediately.. "Sorry Yao. Forgive me?" Russia asked, looking really pitiful at the moment. "Shì(Yes) I do Ivan aru."

They sat there in silence for a moment, hugging each other for warmth. "Ivan, so you cut without telling me aru?" China smirked. "And you didn't tell either da?" Russia smirked back, they weren't proud of what they did, in fact, it was pretty much the only way they still were alive, that and each other. It really hurt, both of them had been suffering for quiet a while now..

"Alright, it's time to move, we go to my house next aru." China said determinably, standing up and looking outside, it had stopped snowing and the snow was powdery.

"I have an idea da?" Russia gave one of his "I have an idea and it's gonna involve breaking the law I don't care." smirks.

*15 minutes later*

"YOU BASTARDS!" Russia's father yelled as Russia drove off driving his car. "IVAN SLOW DOWN ARU~!" China screamed, his eyes wide with fear. "NIKOGDA ne vash rebenok VODKA Sosanie Zloupotreblenie Son Of A Bitch zharkoe v ad , gde tvoe mesto!"(NEVER YOU VODKA SUCKING CHILD ABUSING SON OF A BITCH ROAST IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!) Russia screamed, going over a bump which made them go faster than any adult would EVER drive. They drove on the deserted snow covered roads for a while before taking another path, the best idea for them which Russia decided, was to stay off any public roads, Russia lived close to China's because China moved for political reasons in the first place. "_Thank Buddha Ivan's tall enough to reach the gas pedals aru.." _China thought silently to himself.

**End chapter.**

**I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT IN A STORY~ Anyway, please review. Or some fan girl never learns about Hetalia…x3**


	4. Laughter

**Priviet Comrades~! So, uh, I BACK~! I really like writing this a lot, so uh, READ**

"Agh! This is really hard to drive Yao." Russia chuckled, personally, all that really mattered to him was China. He didn't care if he got arrested, but China would.

"I wonder why aru.." China smirked, he was a tad bit nervous though, usually he just sat and took what his father gave to him, Russia, I guess, really didn't like getting abused, hmm, that sounds logical. "Anyway, uh, where do we turn next?" Russia asked, not taking his eyes off the road..

"Next left aru." China replied.

"What's wrong Yao-Yao?" Russia asked. "Are you scared of me?"

"No, not you, but, don't you think that this is a little over the top aru?" China shivered, he turned on the heat, soon the chills were gone but there was a cold presence in the truck. Russia muttered something in Russian. "On ne zasluzhivaet togo, chtoby yest' zhizn' voobshche, on dolzhen byt' vkletke zheleza , ostavili gnit'." (He doesn't deserve to have any life at all, he should be in a iron cell, left to rot..)

"I know aru…" China sighed. Russia swerved left, almost missing the road and going into a ditch. "I'm waiting until I actually have a drivers license now da?" Russia smirked, getting the truck balanced again. "Shì (Yes) I no longer trust you driving aru." China giggled. Russia and China laughed for a little bit, then there was a awkward silence.

*A couple minutes later.*

"-And then, Yong Soo flushed all of Kiku's video games in the toilet aru~!" China laughed, and so did Russia. "How are they doing by the way Yao?"

"Ah, there off with Feng (Hong Kong) for a while aru." China giggled, Russia again laughed, slamming one of his hands on the center of the wheel, making him beep the horn, which made them laugh harder because it sounded so weak.

"Ahhh~ Fun times~" Russia giggled.

**End chapter,**

**I got busy with spacing out. PLEASE REVIEW~!**


End file.
